The Wind Rises
by I.L.U.38
Summary: "I want to feel my hair swaying in the wind... did I even say that properly?" A love story that started long before they even noticed. AU


Hello everyone! It's been a while! Well, two-three years is a long time being on break from writing stories… Who am I kidding? The stories I've created are pretty crappy! But that doesn't really bother me, as I believe I've improved my writing skills. Without further adieu, I bring to you a short (I think) story featuring my favourite Naruto characters Sasuke and Sakura! I was inspired by watching Hayao Miyazaki's last film, which shares the same title of this story, as well as Anne Frank's story. I legit started writing this at 11pm even though I have to wake up at 6am since I had school the next day :) Please, tell me what you think of this story; I don't mind any constructive criticism. Enjoy!

*******_Characters are OOC… not too much though… I think… yeah… I don't even know_**

—

The Wind Rises

_by _I.L.U.38

Chapter I:  
_Leaving_

—

**_August 29, 1939_**

_Dear Diary,_

_I've just finished packing my things; important things. Things that I'd definitely need to survive and live through the ongoing war. It feels like forever since I've felt the cool, calm, peaceful wind blow through my hair. I miss the way the sunshine touches my light coloured skin… I don't know if that made sense, but it did in my head. I'll have to ask him to teach me more on how to write in English; even though I've been studying the language for four years. Sometimes I'm not too sure if I'm saying or writing things the right way. Let's get back to the point. _

_Four days ago, I received a letter from Otogakure; which translates in English as 'The Village Hidden by Sound'. Well, they're not really a village anymore. I haven't written about that place before, so I guess I'll start. Otogakure, has not been around for even a hundred years, but the village soon gained lots of power and command over some surrounding villages. Even Konohagakure; which is where I live in. The Otogakure citizens believe in what they call the 'Aryan Race'. It means they only want people who come from Otogakure to be the only ones alive to rule (I'll have to ask if I re-worded this sentence right. English is very hard!). _

_They started building 'work camps' for my people. Week by week, more and more people are receiving summoning letters to report to these 'work camps'. And that is what the letter I received. Personally, I don't feel good about this, as the letter wanted us to bring… 'one metal cup, plate, shoes, shirt, pant'. Who wouldn't feel uneasy over that? When I got my letter, the first thing I did was talk to him. Wait; actually, I was going to ask my best friend Ino, but I heard she already went to those so called 'work camps' two days ago (and she did not even tell me!). My second option was to talk to Naruto, but he was away on shinobi duty. When I told him, I saw his body went hard (I do not think I used the right word… 'Hard' seems a little wrong or off…). He was… clenching his fist? Then he told me "It's time". The next thing I knew, he was commanding me to wear as many of my clothes as I can possibly wear. I thought what he said was weird, since he told me not to carry any bags or luggages with me. I guess I should follow what he said. He looked quite serious. He was holding my shoulders too, when he said it!_

_… I'm writing too much, as usual. Anyways, I am currently wearing three shirts, four stockings (half the year it is winter in Konoha), two skirts, one vest, two light jumpers, and a coat. I packed my small bag with me containing some womanly things. I will also include my diary with me. I feel a little fat! I should probably end what I am writing now. I just wrote five pages worth! I don't know if I should feel happy about this. He is coming to pick me up in five minutes. I should make sure I have everything that I need. I will write again in a few days, like I always do!_

_Love, Sak-_

—

"Sakura, open the door"

I looked up towards the door, stopping midway through writing my name on my diary. It must be him. I mean, I don't know anyone else who has such a nice, deep, cool voice as him… Did I just say that in my head? I stood up from my red cushioned, wooden chair and began to smoothen any creases I could find on my clothes.

"Coming!"

I closed my diary and placed it inside my bag. I'll have to finish writing my name later. He seemed a bit agitated, like he wants me to hurry. I walked towards the front door. How should fast should I open it? Opening the door too fast makes me look odd, as if I've been dying to see him. Opening the door too slow will make him a little annoyed though. Before I could decide, I heard another knock on the door. This time, a bit louder than I'd do when I visit my other girl friend's houses. Taking a deep breath, I released it five seconds later, before I settled in by opening the door; not too slow nor not too fast.

"I'm here, I'm here"

I fully opened my door only to see him looking down on me a little irritated. I honestly do not know why he is irked out. He came to pick me up minutes earlier than I expected. We looked at each other for a few seconds, before he decided to break the short albeit awkward moment.

"Are you ready?"

I looked down at the clothes I am currently wearing. I don't know if what I was wearing was enough or too much. Once again, I'm contemplating on whether I should have worn more clothes. It appears as if the situation seemed much more important than it should be. Finally, I looked back at him.

"What do you think? Am I wearing too many or not?", I asked, raising my left eyebrow. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Raising my eyebrow, I mean. I just realised it makes me look weird. Well, it's too late now. I can't afford to zone out and talk to myself; which I always do at least a couple of times every single day.

"…"

He hasn't responded yet, so I am not too sure if I should close the door and wear more clothes. Or maybe, he didn't want to tell me that I look fat! Like a pig! That must be it!

"I-I'm sorr-

"What you're wearing is enough. Grab anything else you need and let's head off", he said, cutting me off. I have to say, that was very rude, what he did.

I nodded.

"Alright", I said, before walking towards my desk to grab my small bag.

When I did, I looked around my home. I don't know why, but I feel as if this will be the last time I will see this place. It feels as if I won't be able to come back here. I don't feel too good. Without realising, I began to memorise the outlines, the appearances of my furniture. I did this for, maybe at least a few minutes. It looks like he understands how I feel, because I didn't hear him speak in a retorting way. The feeling only lasted for a few minutes.

"Sakura, we need to go" he said. This time, his voice sounded more dominating than before. I'll have to ask him why he is being a little ruder than he usually is. Maybe he's got his period… That thought just then was probably the most disgusting I have every thought of in a while. Closing my emerald eyes, I breathed in the smell of my house for the final time, before turning around to face him.

"I'm coming, Sasuke-kun"

—

The Wind Rises

_by _I.L.U.38

—

Well, I'm ending it here for now :) I hope you liked the first chapter! Incase some of you didn't notice (If you seriously didn't… I think you might need help) the whole chapter was in Sakura's point of view. The whole story won't be in her point of view only. Although, I don't think I'll be as good as writing with Sasuke's point of view. Even though I like him (he is my favourite character) he's the type that I think will be the person who I'll have trouble reading and analysing.

**Extra:** I am a graduating student from high school; it's my final year, and I have mock exams coming up in a few weeks. After, I'll sit another exams which is much more important in October, so don't get your hopes up high. Please don't expect weekly updates; this story will probably be updated whenever I have enough time on my hands. Please, please bear with me!


End file.
